<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【先杨】禁酒期间请尝试买可乐 by SteviaRebaudia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237179">【先杨】禁酒期间请尝试买可乐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteviaRebaudia/pseuds/SteviaRebaudia'>SteviaRebaudia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteviaRebaudia/pseuds/SteviaRebaudia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《先婚后爱》番外二<br/>孕期预警！！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【先杨】禁酒期间请尝试买可乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p>
<p>搁在办公桌上的手机忽然传来一声震动，先寇布瞥了一眼屏幕上跳出的消息预览，从工位里站起身来，顺便扯了个懒腰。</p>
<p>他信步穿过节奏忙碌的办公室，径直走向公共办公区最深处被百叶帘遮挡严实的玻璃屋子。课长室一如既往地并不锁门，除非有一对伴侣在其中独处。先寇布踏进杨威利的办公室，门扉刚在身后合拢，立刻就被他的上司迎面扑了个满怀。</p>
<p>怀有身孕的Omega比以往更加依赖伴侣的气息，差不多每天都要有这么一两次，先寇布得进杨威利的办公室里派送信息素。他顺手反锁上身后的办公室门，安抚地拍拍正在他颈窝里拱蹭深吸的黑色脑袋。不得不说，这粘人的举止在先寇布看来相当可爱，虽然每次杨威利吸饱了他的信息素之后，都会恢复往日的淡定从容催他赶快回去继续工作，变脸的速度堪比翻书。</p>
<p>“今天有没有不舒服？”于是先寇布主动开口，试图用闲聊驱散掉自己正在被工具化的错觉。“没有。最近似乎好多了，也没有经常觉得恶心……”杨威利闷声答话，恋恋不舍地用鼻尖蹭了蹭伴侣温暖的颈侧，迟疑的尾音略显尴尬，最终还是小声补上：“……就是，胸部还是很难受。”</p>
<p>“很胀？”Alpha问，见杨威利咬着嘴唇轻轻点头，便将人拽到沙发边坐下，伸手去解对方的衣扣。做上司的下意识瞥了一眼紧锁的门，没来得及犹豫就已让人解开衣襟，只得在内心安慰自己，如今没人会在明知先寇布在他办公室里时还冒失地敲门。 </p>
<p>Omega微微凸起弧度的小腹已有四个月大，与日渐隆起的腹部一样开始发育的，还有他原本单薄平坦的胸乳。长度只到肋下的小背心采用了细腻轻盈的布料，妥帖地保护着黑发男人如青稚少女般挺起幼态弧度的乳房，但对于消减乳汁充胀带来的不适感却没有任何作用。杨威利一整天都被这难以启齿的闷痛搅得心烦意乱，眼下靠在伴侣的怀里，被Alpha干燥而温热的手掌覆着胸口轻柔按摩着，才终于感觉心理与生理上得到了双重的舒缓。</p>
<p>只要他能喝到一点红茶或是白兰地酒，哪怕只有一口，也不必落得在工作时间滥用职权，把先寇布叫进办公室的地步。但很可惜的是，这两样目前都被列入了严禁触碰的名单中，毕竟孕产期手册上写得明明白白，酒精和咖啡因对于现在的杨威利而言都有害无益。</p>
<p>所以拥有一个带着馥郁白兰地气味的伴侣，算是杨威利在诸多不幸之中唯一幸运的事了。</p>
<p>“……华尔特。”杨威利轻声咕哝：“这孩子已经四个月大了。”</p>
<p>“嗯。”先寇布温声应了，将杨威利的纽扣一颗一颗系回原处，末了伸手去与对方十指交扣：“后天就是周末，正好你也应该去做个检查了，我们听听医生怎么说。”</p>
<p>孕产期手册告知即将迎来新生命的准家长，可在胎儿生长到四个月龄时开始尝试亲热，除了可以安抚孕期伴侣的焦虑情绪，也可以更有效率地交换信息素。但在真正实施之前，还是必须得到医生准允。尽管这个孩子的出现曾让两人措手不及，但正如他们遇到彼此之前从未想过组建家庭一样，既然这是爱神钦定的结果，自然要悉心疼爱，百般呵护才行。</p>
<p>意外的起因是不到半年前的那次出游。他们的第二个结婚纪念日、难得争取来的一周年假、为弥补蜜月的海边旅行和杨威利突然袭击的发情期，最终促成酒店海景套房里整整三天胡天胡地的激烈性爱，以至于杨威利终于带着满身酸痛恢复清醒时，假期已经只剩一半。</p>
<p>缠绵悱恻的肌肤之亲令人失去时间观念，格外浪漫的酒店氛围更给疯狂的情事推波助澜。往日里偶而有不使用安全套的情况，基本都是情致与气氛所致，只有在杨威利的发情期时，先寇布才会特意将精液深深灌进伴侣的身体，以确保黑发Omega能受到他信息素的安抚——然而直到杨威利的发情期结束他们才想起，这整整三天时间里，杨威利一直都没吃避孕药。</p>
<p>尽管在一回过神时就马上服了药，但距离Omega第一次被射进生殖腔里早已超过72小时，或许这点补救已经完全是徒劳。在那之后杨威利便忧心忡忡，身在异国景致优美的碧海蓝天之下也心不在焉，最后终于按捺不住，主动跟先寇布挑起话头。</p>
<p>“要是我真的怀孕了怎么办，华尔特？”聊起这个话题时正值蜜月之旅的最后一晚，夏夜的晴空月明星稀，他们坐在能嗅到湿润海风的露台上乘凉。“这不是我想不想要孩子的问题，只是我觉得，我们或许还没有准备好。”</p>
<p>“要是你真的怀孕了，那我一定会很后悔的。”先寇布笑起来，握住杨威利蜷缩在躺椅扶手上的指尖：“后悔没有提前一年就开始戒烟。还有酒也是，毕竟出发前夜我们才刚喝个烂醉呢。”</p>
<p>“我没有在跟你开玩笑。”杨威利叹息道。嘴上如此说着，却还是被先寇布成功逗笑，反手回握住Alpha的手掌：“或许我只是……还没有信心成为一个好父亲。”</p>
<p>“我也是。如果你想听实话的话，我甚至也不怎么喜欢小孩。”先寇布耸耸肩，语调轻松：“但这个孩子不一样。一想到世界上会出生一个像你的同时居然也很像我的家伙，立刻就让人开始期待，他到底会长成什么样的人。”</p>
<p>那口吻听上去如此平常而自然，仿佛他们的家庭中或许会迎来的不是一个生命，而是一台家电或一辆车子。混不在意的态度就讨论生育问题而言有些轻率，但不知为何，反而令Omega心底涌起奇特的安心感。</p>
<p>“听你的口气，好像这件事已经成了定局一样。”杨威利失笑，终于开始觉得提前担心这些有的没的只是庸人自扰：“说不定我白担心了，虽然发情期怀孕的概率很高，但毕竟不是百分之百。”</p>
<p>“那样也没关系，反正我对孩子没什么执着，也从来没向往过做一个父亲。”先寇布却收起那些不着边际的笑侃，蓦地认真起来，转头格外专注地望向伴侣黑色的双眸：“我只是想告诉你，杨。如果命运真的打算让我们拥有一个孩子，那我也会非常高兴和你一起，陪伴他长大成人。”</p>
<p>次日清晨他们动身踏入归途，此后便再也没有聊起过这个话题，不约而同地选择了顺其自然。但先寇布发现自那之后杨威利便把家里所有的酒都锁进了柜子，而他自己也彻底抛弃了外套口袋里那半包没抽完的烟。</p>
<p>即使不确定无意间洒落的种子是否会开花结果，也要提前为脆弱的幼芽搭建好适合生长的温床，哪怕最后一无所获，起码也算是过了一段时间的健康生活。</p>
<p>而命运终于在两个月后给了他们确切的答复。</p>
<p>彼时杨威利才刚用牙齿扯下伴侣的裤子拉链，忽然感觉胃中猛烈翻腾，立刻推开Alpha冲到洗手间一阵干呕。先寇布跟在身后查看他的情况，却被杨威利锁在洗手间门外，十分钟后才听到门锁轻响，Omega打开门，忐忑地从门缝里递给他一支验孕棒，上面正躺着两条颜色鲜明的红杠。</p>
<p>“华尔特，”杨威利在门后轻喃，低闷的声音略带颤抖，令人一时难以分辨是因为惊惧还是喜悦：“……我好像真的怀孕了。”</p>
<p>“那……太好了。”先寇布怔忪道，伶俐的口舌难得笨拙至此，嘴唇复又开阖片刻，仍然只干巴巴说吐出一个“好”字，便干脆用行动代替话语，一把拉开门将杨威利紧紧揉进怀里。</p>
<p>“明天再去医院确认一下，我们一起。”Alpha低声说。伴侣之间传递情绪的标记向他清晰递来Omega身上散发出的不安与喜悦，他用指腹安抚地搓揉着杨威利后颈上烙着齿痕的区域，耐心等着喷洒在他颈间颤抖的呼吸平稳下来，然后听到怀里传出黑发男人的声音，带了一点沙哑的鼻音：</p>
<p>“如果这是真的……我会留下他的，华尔特。”杨威利轻轻抽了一下鼻子：“我曾经觉得抚育新生命是两个人的事，所以本打算征求你的意见。但是现在我很确定，我一定要留下这个孩子。”</p>
<p>“是体内突然滋生的父爱令你变得独断专行了吗？”先寇布忍俊不禁，抬手拍拍他的头：“还是你早就确定，我跟你一样期待他降临人世？”</p>
<p>“各占一部分。”Omega轻轻笑起来，掌心下意识地抚向自己仍然平坦的小腹：“最主要的原因，就跟你告诉我的一样。一想到这是我和你的孩子……就让人特别期待，看着他慢慢长大成人。”</p>
<p>“虽然不确定我们能不能做一对好家长，但是我现在就敢肯定，我们会成为最乐在其中的家长。”先寇布愉快道，顺势把怀里的伴侣打横一抱，转身往卧室去：“所以今晚我们不能继续了是吗？明天早起去医院，你得好好休息才行。”</p>
<p>“不只是今晚，恐怕以后都不行了……”杨威利搂着Alpha的脖子小声咕哝，想起十分钟之前他们还正打算在卧室里干柴烈火，顿时把发热的脸埋进男人的颈窝：“你就忍忍吧，为了孩子着想。”</p>
<p>“完蛋了，我现在就已经有种家庭地位下降的预感了。”Alpha半真半假地抱怨着，动作轻柔地把杨威利塞进被窝，眼底的笑意却抑制不住，埋首去啄对方的嘴角：“除非这孩子是个可爱的女孩，否则请你不要爱他超过我爱我。这事关我的自尊心，你务必要答应，杨威利先生。”</p>
<p>“这点你大可放心。”温热的呼吸扫过颊边，惹起一阵轻柔的痒意。杨威利抿起嘴唇，好笑地捧住先寇布的脸颊，在对方唇上印下一个吻：</p>
<p>“哪怕到了八十岁，你在我心里也永远都是世界上最有魅力的男性，先寇布先生。”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>四个月漫长的禁欲不仅对Alpha来说是艰难的考验，对于格外需要伴侣信息素的Omega而言，亦是难耐的诱惑。手指与唇舌只能当作焦渴时抚慰彼此的紧急措施，到底无法取代水乳交融的媾和，这本来就是人类的天性——无关性别与本能，只是源自于对爱人的渴求罢了。</p>
<p>周末一早先寇布便陪杨威利去医院做了全套检查。好消息是，胎儿的发育状况十分良好，杨威利曾经那些糟糕的生活习惯并没有给孩子带来什么影响。医生告知他们可以开始尝试一些温和的性行为，眼见这对伴侣的表情因此变得欢欣而明朗，又忍不住再次强调了“温和”两个字。</p>
<p>“过于激烈的性行为和过于劳累的体位都容易对胎儿造成损伤，尤其是不可以让生殖腔遭受剧烈的冲撞。我们不是没有碰到过乐极生悲的例子。”满头银发的医生透过镜片，给了他们一个意味深长的眼神：“希望二位能多替胎儿考虑一下，把性事控制在合适的范围内。”</p>
<p>这建议乍听上去十分贴心，然而致命之处在于，他们谁也不清楚所谓的“合适的范围”究竟在哪里，只得本着格物致知的精神慢慢探索。</p>
<p>但第一次尝试的结果，很难说是享受还是折磨。</p>
<p>起初还算顺利。杨威利久未承欢的后穴难免紧张，便由先寇布推开他的大腿吻住瑟缩的穴嘴，极富耐心地慢慢舔开。他被男人柔韧而灵活的舌叶欺负得双膝打颤，厮磨着娇嫩腔肉的舌蕾激活体内流窜的情欲，蜷起的脚趾不由得勾着床单失控蹬蹭，伴随断续呜咽从紧绷的小腹深处挤出淫甜的湿液来。</p>
<p>Omega太久没有过这般舒畅的高潮，情欲随腹中淫液一块儿浸透饥渴的体腔，被Alpha粗鲁侵犯的身体记忆霎时摧垮理智，忍不住一边哭腔叫着爱人的名字一边拿小腿去勾男人的腰。先寇布底下早已忍得硬涨欲裂，自然对这邀请从善如流，心底却惦记着“温和”二字不敢妄动，只能咬紧牙关放轻力道一寸寸往杨威利紧窄的后穴里埋。</p>
<p>“不够、华尔特……”后穴未尝到想象中被瞬间填满的狂喜，杨威利发出一声不满的抽噎，反射性抬起腰臀晃动着往男人结实的下腹上凑：“呜、快点……再、哈啊……用力点……”</p>
<p>“医生说过不能太激烈……”先寇布哑声喘息，硬着头皮掐住Omega乱动的腰身固定在床面，情急之下的强硬力道倒惹来对方穴内激动紧缩，贪婪的嫩肉围拥裹绞，逼得Alpha呼吸蓦然如凶兽般粗重。他想着自己或许是紧张过度，眼下满足爱人的情欲才是当务之急，便屏住呼吸握着杨威利的胯骨一鼓作气地撞进深处。</p>
<p>颤抖绵长的低叫声从杨威利唇间破口而出，饶是先寇布眼下正烈欲上头，也能瞬间分辨出那是因为惊恐而非舒爽。“杨？你还好吗？”他立刻抽出自己，急急去查看伴侣的情况，见人正用双手护着肚子弓腰发抖，自责陡然取代欲望盘踞于理智上锋，一边观察Omega的表情一边去摸杨威利的小腹：“你痛不痛？我现在就带你去医院……”</p>
<p>“我、我没事……”黑发Omega颤声道，唯恐自己再晚出声一秒，先寇布就要拿过手机拨通急救电话。“就是吓到了。里面一撞就……好难受。”</p>
<p>“我们不做了。”先寇布斩钉截铁道，把人拉进怀里亲吻眼角眉梢，好生安抚：“再忍几个月我又不会死。”</p>
<p>“……但是我可能会。”杨威利吸吸鼻子，抬手回抱住Alpha宽阔的背。男人硬挺的性器还存在感强烈地戳着他的大腿，纵使刚才那一下着实把他吓得不轻，但呷了几个月清汤寡水的身体好不容易尝到肉味儿，还是忍不住食髓知味。</p>
<p>“是我的错，不应该那么催促你的。”他把湿漉漉的脸埋进先寇布的胸膛，深吸着伴侣身上浓郁醉人的信息素，壮着胆子探手去摸那根顶着自己的硬烫物件：“……我们就听医生的话，温和地做吧。”</p>
<p>他们不是没有温存而亲昵地做过，但那样温柔的性爱中也绝不存在眼下这般严苛的限制，Omega腹中泌着湿滑粘液的孕腔更成了绝对的禁地，任何冲撞都不被允许。于是只得紧紧相拥着交换无止尽的黏腻亲吻，穴径中缓而浅的摩擦只能聊以解渴，终究难以当作鲜美的主菜享用。直至最后先寇布才在耐心的试探中掌握到诀窍，手掌揉着杨威利的后腰极尽谨慎地将整根粗长的性器缓慢楔进，令龟头虚吻上深处敏感脆弱的生殖腔口，再力道适中地碾住那儿打着圈耐心研磨，直至把他的伴侣送上高潮。</p>
<p>先寇布没有成结，只是尽可能深地射进对方的身体，帮助Omega补充孕期所需的信息素。杨威利伏在他怀里沉默地喘息，湿润的鼻息喷在男人的锁骨上，竟透出一股没有明说的委屈。</p>
<p>意犹未尽的性爱只会让饥饿更为鲜明，他们都深知这一点，却对此束手无策。</p>
<p>“关于这件事，我会想个办法的。”先寇布敛眉亲吻怀中Omega的额头，又将另一个吻落在人嘴角：“先好好睡吧，你需要充足的休息。”</p>
<p>“真的有办法吗？”杨威利喃喃呓语，迷糊地往伴侣的怀里又钻了钻，困倦地闭上眼睛。</p>
<p>没有办法也要创造办法。先寇布在心底无声作答，在被窝里拥住伴侣温软的身体。</p>
<p>毕竟比起八十岁的魅力值之类遥远的事，能否满足他的Omega，才是目前最关乎他自尊心的事。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>